Until When
by yumeyana
Summary: [CCD] To what extent can someone contain their feelings? To what extent can a ninja protect the one he has sworn to protect? Until when will two hearts who belong to each other be apart? LAST CHAPTER UP! (finished: 28December04, 06:21pm, Philippine time)
1. One Sunflower

Author's Notes: This is kinda the sequel to my first ever CCD fic, Like Bees to Honey. Although it can stand alone, I really thought it would be better if it was the sequel. So I hope you like this as much as you liked the prequel. This is kinda more dramatic too. And there might be crossovers from a few CLAMP creations as well. Dedication: This is to the following people who reviewed Like Bees to Honey: Kaiyu, Deevone, Xtreme YAOI fan, Toki Hasegara, Kin'ni and FiendisHSerapH. Thank you for reviewing it. This is also for Hanabi Reeza who always supports me and for my dear Heiko *winks*. Thanks for everything. _Until When_ Chapter One 

It was another ordinary summer early evening at the CLAMP Gakuen High School Division Student Council office. There were bills to be accounted for, documents to be filed and papers to be reviewed and signed. But only the president, Imonoyama Nokoru, was at his designated place. His secretary and defender, Takamura Suoh, was out accompanying his girlfriend on a concert. Meanwhile, the treasurer, Ijyuin Akira, was giving out a lecture in the University Division. And so, Nokoru was left alone to sign all those documents stacked around his desk. 

Alone in that big, lonely Student Council office.

Being along wasn't really supposed to be new to him, he thought. He had always been alone as long as he could remember. But he knew that everything had changed when Suoh came along. He had grown to love the blue-haired boy's company and eventually had grown to love the boy as well. But he knew he could never have the ninja's affections because Suoh's heart already belonged to someone else.

Then again, there was sweet and innocent-looking Akira – always ready to make someone smile. Akira's company was also lovable and yet, Nokoru knew there would only be one person who could ever fill that space in his heart.

But that person was now somewhere far away from him.

The blonde shook his head. He had better dismiss those thoughts and finish signing all the papers before aforementioned secretary calls to check on his progress.

Pushing his thoughts away, the president resumed his work.

Midway through the papers he was reviewing and signing, the Council's majestic doors opened.

"Konnichi wa!" came the cheerful voice that announced Akira's arrival.

Nokoru looked up from the documents in his desk and smiled at his friend. "Konnichi wa, Akira! How did your evening class go?"

"As fun-filled as ever," he replied, looking around the office. "Are? Why are you alone, Kaichou?"

Nokoru suppressed the tired and lonely sigh that was about to escape from his lips as he resumed his work.

Plainly, he replied, "Suoh's out with Nagisa-san. He accompanied her to a concert she had wanted to attend and he would bring her to dinner afterwards."

Akira raised an eyebrow as he approached the president's desk 

"Again? But didn't he just go out with her last week, too?"

The blonde smiled. "He's Nagisa-san's boyfriend and she needs him by her side. And besides, Suoh's always busy attending to the Council duties I tend to slack off. Let him take a break."

"But don't you need him too?"

Nokoru's smile almost faded, as his eyes grew wide. He quickly tried to cover it up lest Akira see the pain he was masking.

"Whatever are you talking about, Akira?"

"Come on, Kaichou. Drop the act. Have I not been your best friend for more than half a decade already? I know how much you love Takamura-sempai."

So Akira hadn't really innocent all along. Ah well, the most unsuspecting of people tend to observe more.

Smile fading, Nokoru got to his feet and faced the window – a habit he knew he did whenever he was thinking about something.

"Had I been to obvious?"

It was a silly question, he knew. But how else could Akira might've known?

The brunette shook his head. "Iie, Kaichou. Let's just say I've been hanging around the both of you for too long that I can almost feel the love that emanates from you to him."

Nokoru wanted to laugh – sarcastically if he may add. How life seemed to love playing cruel tricks on a person's heart! _Akira__ felt it and yet Suoh had remained immune to it all these years._   

"Why don't you tell him?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow and brought his fan to his lips.

"Tell Suoh? That simply cannot be, Akira."

The chef blinked. "Nani? Demo doshite, Kaichou?"

Yes. That was a nice question. Something he had asked himself quite a lot of times already. It was a simple task of telling the one he loved how he felt – how hard could that possibly be? But Nokoru knew that he wouldn't do it. And knew why.

"Because I can never make Nagisa-jyo cry."

Akira just couldn't believe what the president was saying. Couldn't he just think about himself for a minute? Okay, so he won't make a woman cry. But can't he see what his sacrifice is doing to himself?

Nokoru was beyond lonely.

The chef could see all those unshed tears in Nokoru's eyes and he hated it. He wanted to give his sempai a piece of his mind. How insensitive could Suoh get? How could he not feel Nokoru's loneliness? How could he leave the blonde alone just when Nokoru had learned not to be alone?

He wanted to something.

But somehow, Akira knew that the president would prefer to be silent about his feelings just as he has been continually doing.

But until when will Nokoru be able to perfectly masquerade as a happy soul? Until he finally breaks down?

Akira hoped and prayed that it wouldn't have to be that way.

Just hold on, Kaichou. I'm sure that Takamura-sempai isn't that insensitive.

Tsuzuku…

--*--*--*--

Like it? Don't like it? Tell me please!

**Disclaimers:** CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan and all its characters belong to CLAMP. Only the storyline is mine.


	2. Two Sunflowers

**Author's Notes:** This is the second installment. Thank you to my first reviewer. 

**Disclaimers:** Still belongs to CLAMP…

**_Until When_******

Chapter Two 

_// "Nokoru… please don't cry…"_

_He tried to wipe his tears away. "Don't leave me, 'neechan. Onegai…"_

_She smiled. "Smile for me. That's my last request…"_

_Tears flowed even more as he clasped her hand. "NO! Don't say that! You will still live… 'Neechan…"_

_She squeezed his hand as tightly as she could. "Please, Nokoru. Let me go. I know I'm already going and I already accept it. So please… smile."_

_Summoning up the courage he had, he showed her one last smile. Seeing that, she smiled too._

"Arigato… Nokoru." // 

Nokoru looked up at the dark sky above him and let the rain on his pale cheeks. It was unusual to have rain in the middle of the summer season but for now, the youngest Imonoyama didn't mind if the weather control system was malfunctioning. He was actually grateful for it. 

For while the rain fell, he could cry and let his emotions show. The rain would mask the tears from the public's eye. Because the rain would wash them away just as fast they would come.

Rain…

The heavens seemed to be feeling his sadness as well. Under normal circumstances, Nokoru would've let the sky do the crying for him, but the circumstances that took place weren't normal. His sadness was just too overwhelming to keep it locked inside.

The blonde president hugged his knees closer. For now, he needed the comfort of knowing that the heavens knew his pain.

--*--**--*--

It was a gloomy morning, the heavy downpour contributing a lot to its gloominess. But strangely enough, Suoh wasn't affected by it.

The usually straight-faced ninja now had a small smile on his face as he strutted to the Council office. Just the memory of yesterday's very successful date with his girlfriend, Azuya Nagisa, was enough to make him smile. 

But something had been bothering him since yesterday. 

He was sure that he saw deep sadness in Nokoru's eyes when he told the president that he would accompany Nagisa to a concert and have dinner with her afterwards. It had been brief and yet he was sure that it was there. It made him feel a bit guilty because he knew that the moment he left, Nokoru would be alone in the big Council office. But before he could change his mind, Nokoru smiled and told him that it was good to take a break once in a while. The president had practically pushed him out of the room.

And yet, Suoh felt guilty.

The ninja shook his head. If the president said he'd be fine, then he would just have to trust him. Right now, he needed to stay happy and think about last night's date. Besides, there was something important that he needed to tell Nokoru and Akira.

"Ohayou!" he greeted happily as he marched into the office.

He was expecting a happy greeting that matched his own, but he did not get one he glanced at the president's table and found no sign of Nokoru. That was strange, he thought. The blonde had always been the early bird.

"Ijyuin?" he called out as he walked towards their desks.

There he saw the ever-genki treasurer, hands on his face, crying. Sensing Suoh's presence, Akira lifted his puffy eyes to meet the ninja's concerned ones.

"What's the matter, Ijyuin? Why are you crying? And where's Kaichou?"

His voice was hoarse from crying. "Rijchou just called a few minutes ago. She was looking for Kaichou. I told her that I had just stepped in and that Kaichou wasn't in yet. I asked why.  She was worried because Kaichou wasn't home either. The maid said that he had been out since before dawn and hasn't been in since. He didn't even tell anyone where he was headed."

Again, Suoh found that strange. Why would Nokoru disappear all of a sudden and not tell anyone where he has gone?

Unless… Masaka! 

Seeing the look of alert in Suoh's eyes, Akira said, "He wasn't kidnapped, if that's what you're thinking. Or at least we know."

"Then why would he disappear just like that?!" Suoh asked angrily. 

He was mad at himself. He had been too lax. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to his _ONE_, he thought.

"Kaichou's sister died."

Suoh's eyes widened, anger suddenly replaced by curiosity.

"Sister?"

Akira nodded.

"Please don't tell me that it's Harume-san…"

The treasurer lowered his head, hooding his eyes. "I'm afraid, it **is** Harume-san."

Tears almost fell from Suoh's eyes Imonoyama Harume was Nokoru's eldest sister and the only sister close to him and the rest of the Tanteidan. Harume had breast cancer and was in the most serious state. Nokoru had hired all the best doctors from around the world but now it was all useless. Harume was dead.

Suoh understood how Akira felt and knew that Nokoru felt double.

He quickly turned around and grabbed his coat and Kaichou's. He had to find him before anything worse happens. He knew that Nokoru needed him now.

"Where are you going, sempai?"

"To Kaichou. I think I know where he is."

--*--**--*--

After running in the rain for an hour, Suoh found a soaked Nokoru sitting o the edge of the cliff near the end of CLAMP Gakuen's territory. The ninja almost smiled when he saw the president there. He thanked the gods that he was right.

"Kaichou," Suoh said as he approached the blonde, putting a coat on him in the process. "You shouldn't be out in this rain."

Nokoru glanced up at him, eyes puffy and red from crying. 

"You shouldn't be out in this rain too, Suoh."

The ninja's heart skipped a beat at the look the blonde was giving him. Nokoru's eyes weren't only red and puffy; they were blank and devoid of all emotion. Hs always shining blue eyes had now lost its usual sparkle. The president looked pale – as if the glow that always emanated from him was gone… completely gone.

Nokoru turned his eyes back to the open field in front of him, not waiting for an answer, fully knowing that Suoh's body could withstand the rain. The blonde knew better than to say that but he couldn't come up with anything better to say. Nokoru was worried, yes, but knew that his ninja was not an ordinary boy.

Suoh was sensing something really unusual about his president. Nokoru was silent and was not pushing him to answer. The normal Nokoru would stand and smile at him then ask him the question again. But the blonde in front of him did neither.

He was worried. He was worried not only as his secretary, but also as his protector and best friend. He wanted to voice out his worries but it wasn't his nature to do so. And yet, Suoh felt that he needed to let Nokoru know that he cared. 

"Kaichou, we need to go back to the office and dry you up," the blue-haired boy said, worry lacing his voice.

Nokoru made no move to stand and comply nor did he make any movement to indicate that he had heard the ninja. Deciding that Kaichou might want to spend more time alone, he decided to excuse himself.

"I'll be waiting beneath one of the trees behind you. Just call if you need something, ne?"

Still receiving no response and taking his companion's silence as a yes, Suoh turned to leave. He was just about to take the first step forward when he was prevented from doing so. Nokoru had gripped the edge of his coat. 

"Kaichou…"

"Ikanaide, Suoh. Onegai," Nokoru whispered softly. So softly that Suoh didn't quite catch it. 

"What did you say, Kaichou?"

Nokoru turned his gaze once again to Suoh's direction, his eyes now full of sadness. Tears continued to fall from his cheeks, the rain mixing with it.

"Hold me, will you, Suoh?"

Upon hearing those words, Suoh's softened as he held him in his arms. Normally, he would not allow such demonstrative act of concern, but today, he could make an exemption. 

As his arms enveloped the blonde, Nokoru seemed to be just a regular eighteen year old boy who lost a dear sister, the only family member who treated him like family. He looked so helpless, not like the usual confident president. His face was full of grief, losing the smile we always wore. And Suoh sore he would protect this man with his life. He would protect him from everything. He would do anything --- everything just so he would never see Nokoru like this again. He would protect that smile, those sparkling eyes and that light that always radiated from him. 

_Yakusoku, Kaichou. Yakusoku._

--*--**--*--

Nokoru wanted to thank the gods above him for Suoh's knack for knowing where he was. He desperately needed someone but he just couldn't voice it out. His grief was just too much that it seemed that he had lost his voice.

He wanted to tell the ninja to stay and not leave him alone. Not now that he felt so down and useless.

But Suoh was about to leave.

Nokoru reached to his side and grabbed the end of his secretary's coat. He felt those golden eyes look at him in confusion.

"Ikanaide, Suoh. Onegai."

His voice was hoarse and faint. Even if Suoh's ears were trained to catch even the faintest sounds, he couldn't catch what Nokoru had just said.

The blonde looked up at his protector, blue eyes revealing what his voice could not. 

"Hold me, will you, Suoh?" he asked. He was pleading. He never pleaded. An Imonoyama never pleads but right now, he just didn't care.

He felt so secure in the ninja's arms. It was as if he could never be hurt by anything as long as Suoh was holding him close. But he knew that the feeling would not last long. Those arms belonged to someone Suoh loved, not someone the ninja protected.

Despite being enveloped by the warmth of Suoh's embrace, Nokoru felt so alone. Why?  Because he knew that no technology would ever bring Harume back. Because he also knew that there was only the slimmest of chances that the one he loved would love him back. Because he knew he was destined to live alone for he did not want anyone hurt. And he will be alone till the day he dies.

That is the fate of being an Imonoyama.

Tsuzuku…

--*--**--*--


	3. Three Sunflowers

**Author's Notes: **Just to clear things up since I forgot to put translations in the second chap. 'Ikanaide' means 'Don't go'. 'Tsuzuku' means 'To be continued'. Nokoru may seem a bit too OOC and does Suoh but I wanted to show what emotions can do to a person. I'm posting them in small chapters since I don't want to write a full-length long shot fic. By writing it that way, it might drag. So, here is the third installment. Thank you to my reviewer. This is for you.

**_Until When_**

**Chapter Three**

They suggested that he take a vacation.

Right after the funeral, they suggested it. 

At first, Nokoru was indignant about it. He strongly objected that he needed one off put his mind off the loss of his sister. He said that it was better to concentrate on his work at the council than to relax somewhere. He didn't want his mind to stop working. He wanted it to work and work so that he would not even think about Harume's death.

But Suoh, Akira and even the Rijchou were hardheaded about the vacation. After all, they said, it wasn't good to waste the summer by working. In the end, Nokoru had no choice but to give in.

And so here he was now – sunbathing near a private pool of some resort with his two best friends. 

Nokoru inhaled the fresh air and sighed. And he actually liked it.

_Maybe Suoh-tachi were right. Maybe a change of view was all I needed._

He looked around him and saw Akira and Suoh playing in the water. It was good that they were having fun. He smiled. He was happy to note that Nagisa and Utako weren't there with them. It wasn't because he disliked them or anything, he just didn't want to be reminded of how alone he truly was. It was a good thing that Rijchou had strictly said that it would only be the three of them. 

He closed his eyes. Ah, yes. It was all good.

He hadn't even closed his eyes for even ten minutes when he heard voices around him. He opened his eyes and saw Akira and Suoh standing on either side of him. 

"Ne, Ijyuin. Do you think it is right for Kaichou to be sleeping while sunbathing on a day such as this one?" Suoh said, smirking and crossing his hands as he did so.

On his left, Akira shook his head. "It is totally unacceptable, sempai."

Nokoru cleared his throat. "Both of you know that I don't swim."

But the blonde's protest went on deaf ears. 

The smile on Suoh and Akira's faces widened as they picked Nokoru up and stated running towards the swimming pool. The youngest Imonoyama started flailing his hands. 

"Put me down! I demand that you both put me down NOW! **SUOH! ****AKIRA****!**"

But both of them just smiled as they counted to three before throwing their president into the pool. 

"**SUOH!**"

"Ichi…"

"**AKIRA****!**"

"Ni…"

"**I am going to drown!**"

"SAN!"

"**SUOH!****AKIRA****! I'M GOING TO DROWN!**"

Suoh smirked.

"**That's why you're my _one_, Nokoru!**" he shot back as he jumped into the water to 'rescue' the blonde. 

Blue eyes widened as he heard those words come from the ninja's mouth. Suoh had called him by his given name.

Akira shook his head. If only his sempai had meant those words in the way Nokoru wanted to, it would've been better. He glanced at his two best friends just in time to see Suoh carry Nokoru on his back. There was a blush on Nokoru's face.

The chef almost laughed. _A piggyback ride and Kaichou blushing like mad.__ Ah! I wish I had my camera with me!_

"I will always be here to save you --- protect you from anything and everything, Imonoyama Nokoru," he heard Suoh say as Akira rushed to get his camera. He just had to take this picture.

"Because you are my _one_," Suoh said, looking back to gaze into Nokoru's teary eyes. 

Akira had found the camera.

Nokoru smiled and hugged Suoh closer. "Arigato, Suoh."

**Click!**

--*--**--*--

It was already late in the afternoon when the trio decided to call it a day in the pool. Since they were all in vacation, Akira proposed that they eat in the restaurant inside the resort. It had been rumored that the restaurant served good food.  

"The meal was just lovely," Nokoru complimented as the waitress cleared their dishes. 

"I agree," Akira said. "Perhaps we can compliment the chef?"

"Of course you may," a lady's voice came from behind them. 

Suoh's eyes widened in recognition. "Anita-san! Marron-san!"

Nokoru stood from his seat to face his two friends. Truly, it was their friends that they had helped out once, years ago. They stayed in touch through the years, writing e-mails to each other occasionally.

"Anita-san, I did not know you could be more fabulous than when I last saw you in that picture you e-mailed me last month," Nokoru said, kissing her hand.

Anita blushed. "Oh Nokoru-san! You haven't changed! You still flatter me to no end."

"But he is not lying, Anita-san," Suoh said. 

Akira nodded. "You really look wonderful. Ah! The wonders love can do to people, na Marron-san?"

Marron blushed. "Come on. You didn't ask for the chef just to tease him about his personal life, didn't you?"

The trio laughed and offered them a seat. 

"Of course not," the treasurer said after containing his laughter. "We also want to tease the chef about the very fine dinner we just ate."

"Thank you very much. Marron has been working so hard since he got the position as head chef of the resort."

"But I have nothing to worry about," Marron said, squeezing his girlfriend's hand. "As long as I have Anita with me."

Anita smiled then turned towards the others. "How are you and Nagisa-san doing, Suoh-san?"

The blue-haired boy blushed a little, still not comfortable with speaking about his personal life. 

"We're fine. If fact…" He paused suddenly remembering that he had not yet told Nokoru and Akira about what happened on his last date with his girl. 

"I can't believe that I totally forgot."

"Totally forgot what, Suoh?" asked Nokoru, sipping his fresh ripe mango shake. 

"Kaichou, Ijyuin, Anita-san, Marron-san… Nagisa and I are engaged," the ninja said, face glowing with happiness.

Akira's eyes widened. 

Anita covered her mouth in shock.

Marron congratulated him.

Nokoru dropped his glass.

"Kaichou? Are you ok?" asked Suoh, concerned about the blonde's reaction. 

Nokoru stood up, eyes hooded as he whispered 'Sorry' and left, leaving everyone, except Akira, in a state of shock.

Akira closed his eyes. _Why did this have to happen now? _

Tsuzuku…

--*--**--*--

**Author's Notes:** Am I bit too cruel to Nokoru to give him some happiness then snatch it away quickly? **laughs** Anyway, that piggyback ride scene was loosely based in the first episode of Flame of Recca where Recca swears to Yanagi that she will be his princess and him her ninja, vowing to protect her from everything. Maybe I've been watching too many FoR reruns lately. By the way readers, please do give me a ting of happiness by pressing that review button at the end of the page. Thank you!

**Disclaimers:** Sadly, CCD still belongs to CLAMP. If it did belong to me, Nokoru would have Suoh all to himself without that violet-haired girl to ruin their perfect little lives. Hehehe…


	4. Four Sunflowers

**_Until When_**

**Chapter Four**

"Kaichou!" Suoh cried out, standing.

The ninja was confused. A minute ago, they were still happily teasing Anita and Marron, the next thing he knew, Nokoru was rushing out of the restaurant.

He didn't really understand. He thought Nokoru would be happy for him. He never did anything in the past to indicate that the president did not like his relationship with Nagisa. If anything, Nokoru always found ways and means to bring them together.

But the moment he announces his engagement to Nagisa, his best friend drops his glass and runs off without another word.

Suoh wanted to shout. _What the hell happened?!_

"Takamura-sempai, I think it would be better if you'd follow Kaichou," he heard Akira say.

He nodded and got his coat. With a quick apology to Anita and Marron, he left to follow Nokoru.

_He mustn't have gone far, _Suoh thought knowing that Nokoru didn't exactly have that much athletic skill to become a fast runner. And besides, there was no lady in need to suddenly make him turn into Superman.

And he was right. In no time, he found the president still running away from the direction of their villa. Deciding that Nokoru would just run even faster if he heard that Suoh was running after him, the ninja decided to use his skills to quietly run towards his one.

Suoh grabbed the president's arm. "Kaichou, what happened?"

Nokoru stood still, his back still facing the ninja.

"Look Kaichou, I'm worried about you. I don't know what happened and you reacted that way. I want to why, Kaichou!"

Still, Nokoru remained quiet.

"Dammit, Kaichou, look at me!" Suoh cried out in frustration, making Nokoru turn to look at him.

The ninja's eyes widened as his eyes met Nokoru's. He had seen that look before. Somewhere, he knew he had seen those eyes and had sworn that he would do everything to keep those eyes from coming back. But he had failed. They were back.

Then suddenly it struck him when he saw those eyes and when he made that oath.

_That time… when Harume-san died…_

One question was floating in his mind: Why were they back?

"Let me go, Suoh. Please," Nokoru whispered, lowering his head.

"Let you go? Are you crazy? You are in no positions to be alone! What if something happens to while you're like that – eyes blank! You're my one, remember?"

Nokoru closed his eyes. "I need to be alone, Suoh. Please."

Suoh shook his head. "Kaichou, please understand. You need me to beside you. I said I'd protect you, right? How can I do that if you want to be left alone?"

"To what extent can you protect me?"

"I will protect you from everything, even from the slightest injury."

Nokoru let out a hollow laugh, releasing himself from the ninja's grasp, turning his back to Suoh once again. "This is something you can't protect me from."

Really now, Suoh thought. He never thought the president was **_this_** hard to deal with.

"Haven't I made myself clear? I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM EVERYTHING!"

The youngest Imonoyama turned around again. "Then tell me, Suoh. Can you protect me from loving you?"

Tsuzuku…

--------

**Author's Notes:** Ok. So that chapter was short. But what better way to make the readers read than to put a cliffhanger question, na? Maa… I'm getting quite sadistic. Ah! The influence Fuji Syusuke has on me… Anyway, hope you like it so far…

**Disclaimers:** How many times should I say this? CCD isn't mine. Only the story is.


	5. Five Sunflowers

Author's Notes: Sorry it took a long time for me to update. My computer erased the whole chapter five and I was so down in the doldrums that I had to rewrite the whole chapter. Ah well, after ten revisions of this chapter, here it is. Hope you like it. And before I forget, I know that 18 is a young age to be engaged but let me clear that up in later chapters. Until then, I hope you never stop reading and reviewing. Thanks to my reviewers. You make my day. 

**Disclaimers:** Still belongs to CLAMP.

Until When 

Chapter Five 

The youngest Imonoyama turned around once again. "Then tell me, Suoh. Can you protect me from loving you?"

He knew better than to say what he just had. He knew he should never have reacted that way when Suoh told them about his engagement. But he could no longer contain his feelings.

He had just lost his sister – the only person who made him feel that he was just eighteen, a child still. And now…

Now…

_I'm about to lose my best friend and the one person I had loved with all my heart._

The look in Suoh's eyes told him everything. The blank stare, those unbelieving eyes, that shocked face. Nokoru closed his eyes and turned his heel.

"There are still some things you can't protect me from, Suoh. My heart is one of them."

And with that, he ran.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to react. He didn't even know if he heard the president right.

_Kaichou loves me?_

No. He knew he heard the president loud and clear.

As loud and clear as Nokoru's fading footsteps.

Half of him wanted to stay rooted in the ground and believe that Nokoru was just joking and that the blonde couldn't possibly fall in love with him. After all, they were both males.

But half of him wanted to reach out and grab Nokoru. Just grab him and envelop him in his arms and tell him that…

Suoh blinked. Tell him what?

Tell him that he was honored that Nokoru loved someone like him but his feelings would remain unreciprocated because he loved someone else?

No. That would be too cruel of him considering Nokoru had just lost his sister. No. He didn't want to hurt the blonde. Not now. Not ever.

But was there a way to reject Nokoru and not hurt him?

It was about an hour after both Nokoru and Suoh left the restaurant when Akira saw the blonde enter the room the three of them shared in the villa. Nokoru was silent, not even bothering to acknowledge the chef's presence. Not a word was spoken even as the president started packing.

Akira sighed inwardly. Truth be told, he wanted to stand from his bed where he was seated and just hold Nokoru close to him and make his best friend release all those trapped tears. But from the way the blonde was moving, he knew that Nokoru wanted to be left alone. But there was something else.

Nokoru was running away.

"Akira."

The treasurer blinked. "Hai?"

"I'm going."

Akira just watched as Nokoru turned his heel and left. After hearing the front door close, he plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Nokoru was really running away from everything.

He let the sigh escape from his lips this time.

Both of them knew that there was no use running. He couldn't run away forever. One day, he would have to face the fact that Suoh would get married. But a part of him understood just how Nokoru felt.

To lose someone important to you just recently and then to realize that you would lose the love of your life in the same month would be too much even for someone like Kaichou.

If only the ninja was a little more sensitive to Nokoru's feelings then maybe the scenes that happened earlier would never have played. If only Suoh would realize just how much Nokoru needed him – not physically, but emotionally. If only…

Akira slammed his fists on the bed in frustration.

He felt so useless, not being able to ease the pain in Nokoru's heart. He felt useless, not being able to at least intercede a little. He felt utterly useless and he hated it.

He wished Utako were here. If she were here, she would be able to advise him on what to do. If she were here, she would listen to him and his worries. If she were here, maybe she would know what to do…

… Or not considering Nagisa-san is her best friend. Argh! Now I can't even turn to my girlfriend for advice!

Suddenly, he heard the door of the room open. He opened his eyes and saw Suoh step inside, eyes confused. Akira sat up but did nothing to acknowledge his presence.

The ninja scanned the room. "Where's Kaichou?"

"He went home," he answered plainly, not really wanting to talk to Suoh at the moment.

Golden eyes flashed with mixed emotions – concern, anger, and frustration.

"What? You let him go home ALONE? Did you check if he was secured enough? What if something happened to him? What if someone plotted to kill him or kidnap him or…"

But Suoh didn't get to finish his sentence as Akira's fist connected with his jaw.

There was anger swelling up in his chest but that emotion was overcome by surprise. Akira never lifted a finger even when he was angry or frustrated or even when Utako was kidnapped. But there he was now, his lip bleeding because of Akira's fist that was now shaking.

"**DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE CONCERNED ABOUT HIS SAFETY? DID YOU NOT THINK FOR ONE BLOODY MOMENT THAT I WOULD BE CONCERNED ENOUGH TO ASSURE THAT HE WAS SAFE? AND DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD BE CONCERNED WITH NOT HURTING KAICHOU MORE RATHER THAN CONCERNING YOURSELF WITH HIS PHYSICAL SECURITY, HUH TAKAMURA?**"

He knew he shouldn't have done that. He knew deep in his heart that he shouldn't have hit his sempai but he just couldn't stay quiet anymore. He was too frustrated, too exasperated. It was just too much.

Suoh didn't know how to react after Akira's outburst. He didn't know how to counter those accusations and defend himself because he knew that his junior was right. Of course Akira would make sure that Nokoru was safe. Of course Akira was also concerned about Nokoru's well being. Akira was also Nokoru's best friend after all.

Suoh bit his lip. _Akira__'s also right that I should be more concerned with not emotionally hurting Kaichou more rather than being concerned about Kaichou's safety._

"Kaichou may be a bit clumsy at times, but he can defend himself," came Akira's shaky voice – shaking but quite calmer than before. "You taught him some tricks didn't you?"

Suoh nodded. Yes. There was a time that Nokoru persisted that he teach him some moves in order to defend himself if ever needed. The ninja was hesitant at first, saying he will never leave the blonde's side and all he had to do was shout his name. But Nokoru was always the persistent one.

"He feels so alone now, sempai," Akira said, sitting on his bed once more. "The reason why we came here is to help him recuperate. And helping him recuperate means we have to make him feel that he's not alone."

"He isn't."

Akira's exasperation was back. "That's not what he feels! Not with you engaged to Nagisa-san!"

"But I'm not going to leave his side."

"Eventually you will."

"A Takamura never leaves his One's side," Suoh countered.

Akira tried hard to stay calm. "But who is your _One_, sempai?"

"Imonoyama Nokoru," he answered clearly.

"What does it mean that Kaichou is your one? What does it mean that someone is your one?"

Suoh blinked. _Why is he asking me this all of a sudden?_

"You know the answer to your question, Ijyuin."

Akira looked straight into Suoh's eyes, determination burning within those gray depths. "I want to hear it from you, sempai."

Knowing that the person in front of him was just as stubborn as Nokoru, he decided to just answer the question.

"My one is more than someone I protect. My one is someone I can give my life for. My one is someone I am willing to give my whole being to."

Akira almost smirked. _Bingo. That was the one I was waiting to hear you say._

The chef stood from his bed and walked towards the door. But before turning the knob, he stopped and glanced back at his confused-looking sempai.

"Your whole being? Then that includes your heart?"

The ninja nodded.

"But where is your heart, Takamura-sempai?"

He saw the secretary's eyes widen at his last question. Akira didn't wait for him to answer for he knew he wouldn't get one now. He opened the door and left. After all the tension that had built up in him, he needed some fresh air.

And Suoh needed time alone to think.

Tsuzuku…

--------


	6. Six Sunflowers

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier but I had to finish another chapter of my other fic. I promise that I will try my best to update more often considering that I plan to finish this by the end of June. The flashbacks from episode 5 and 6 and from the previous chapter were inevitable. You will remember that episode 5 and 6 pertains to that 'incident three summers ago' and therefore plays a big role in Nokoru and Suoh's relationship.

Thank you to the people who have reviewed and I hope you will continue to support this story. You have given me the strength to still go on with this.

The translations of the Japanese words I used are at the ending. The flashbacks are italicized.

**Disclaimers: **CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan does not belong to me. Only the story line is mine.

--------

****

**_Until When_**

****

**Chapter Six**

_"Your kohai [1] is quite impressive. I seemed to have underestimated him," the redhead woman said, smiling. "However, the real professionals are coming. It's better to give up now, boy."_

_"Giving up is not in my vocabulary," Nokoru said behind him._

_He heard the blonde's footsteps come closer. He had to admire how calm Nokoru still sounded despite the fact that they were surrounded by professional killers and kidnappers._

_"Besides, I have a strong ally with me," the blonde added, latching his hand on Suoh's arm._

_The ninja's golden eyes widened at the gesture, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. _

_"Takamura-kun," Nokoru whispered. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"_

"Takamura-san? Daijoubu desu ka? [2]" asked the lavender-haired girl beside him. "You seem so spaced out tonight."

Suoh had to blink once or twice before he got out of his reverie. He then let out a small smile to assure his girlfriend.

"Gomen nasai [3], Nagisa-san," he said. "Daijoubu desu. [4]"

Nagisa returned his smile before turning her gaze back towards the scenery surrounding them. That's right, Suoh remembered. He was out with Nagisa on a park near the restaurant where they had eaten earlier that evening.

"It's really dark when there's no moon, na Takamura-san?" Nagisa said, wanting to break the ice.

_"Takamura-kun, you're not afraid of the dark, are you?" _

"Takamura-san?"

Golden eyes blinked once again, focusing, only to see Nagisa's concerned face.

"Hontou ni daijoubu desu ka? [5]"

He closed eyes and sighed. There was no point in staying with Nagisa that evening if his thoughts were on someone else.

"Gomen nasai, Nagisa-san. I'm just tired today. Is it alright if we end the evening early?"

There was something wrong with her boyfriend, she was not blind to see that. Ever since that day he went home after that vacation with only the members of the tanteidan, Suoh had been very different. He was always staring out in space; always occupied with his own thoughts. She wanted to know what the matter was but thought it best to just wait until the ninja wanted to open up.

She smiled. "I understand. Let's head home."

But until when will she wait?

--------

(Suoh's POV)

I sighed for what seemed like the nth time that night.

Something was really wrong with me. Sighing wasn't my style. But ever since that night, I couldn't help but sigh for there was nothing I could do but that.

Especially when I was around Kaichou.

It had never been like that between Kaichou and me. It was like the air between us was strained.

When Kaichou and I were together, even working was fun. His mere presence was comfortable; it felt like sunshine.

_"Takamura-kun, you're not afraid of the dark, are you?" _

A smile escaped my lips as the memory of that day came into my mind again. I could remember how his voice sounded so confident and how I admired that in him even until now. He was calm and I could even hear the smile in his voice. He trusted me so much in the short expanse of time that he has known me, saying that he has a strong ally with him.

And then he latched his hand on my arm.

He felt warm, I can remember. He was smiling as if he wasn't afraid of the twenty or so people surrounding us.

And I blushed.

Being physically close to someone was something new to me and the fact that I barely knew Kaichou that time weighed greatly. But something told me that the blush didn't only concern that nor had little to do with that for that matter. There was something about Kaichou himself.

Kaichou's touch was warm.

He almost felt like sunshine.

_"Takamura-kun, you're not afraid of the dark, are you?" _

Afraid of the dark? How could a trained ninja be afraid of the dark?

But at that particular moment, that wasn't the thought that had entered my mind.

How could I be afraid of the dark when the sun was beside me, basking me in its warm glow?

Until now, I have not resolved the real reason why I blushed but deep inside me, I knew needn't be bothered. It almost seemed like Kaichou's place near me was meant to be.

It felt right.

_"Forgive me, Takamura-kun. I promise to keep my distance from you in the future."_

_I shook my head and smiled. "Iie [6]. I will stay by your side. You may be the one I was destined to meet. I'll always stay by your side and protect you."_

_Imonoyama-sempai's eyes widened slightly at my proclamation. Then he smiled. _

_"Ah."_

Yes. Everything was right.

When Kaichou was around, everything felt right. Even if everything had gone wrong, he would just smile and everything would be all right again.

It would only take just one smile.

But now, the smile was gone.

Ever since that day, the student council had been silent. There was no laughter, no jokes, no lame excuses to get out of work. He would just sit in his chair and review the files and sign them. He did everything as if he was a robot. And after signing everything, he would walk out of the room and leave without even a word to Ijyuin and me.

It was as if, there was a solar eclipse.

Imonoyama Nokoru, the sun of the whole CLAMP Gakuen, was in the dark.

I missed the sun. It felt so cold without him giving off warmth to everyone without a second thought. He would give his services free of charge, no matter what the cost was.

He was every woman's knight in shining armor.

And I was the knight's sole protector.

While he swore to protect all the ladies in the world, I swore to protect him with all my being. I swore to protect him from everything even at the cost of my life.

But I had failed.

_"Then tell me, Suoh. Can you protect me from loving you?"_

All this time, he loved me. All this time, he just gazed from afar why I slipped away from his hands. All this time, he just smiled and encouraged my relationship with Nagisa-san, not minding if his heart was breaking every single second that I spent with her. All this time, he never said anything.

And all this time, I never knew.

How could I have been so blind as not to see the pain in his eyes? How could I have been so insensitive as not to feel how hurt he has been? How could I have been so stupid not to see pass his mask of smiles?

I have failed my one.

_"But who is your One, sempai?"_

_"Imonoyama Nokoru," I stated clearly. _

_"What does it mean that Kaichou is your One? What does it mean that someone is your One?_

_I blinked. Why is Ijyuin asking me this all of a sudden?_

_"You know the answer to that question, Ijyuin."_

_He looked straight into my eyes, determination burning within those gray depths. "I want to hear it from you, sempai."_

_Stubborn as Kaichou as ever._

_"My one is more than someone I protect. Me one is someone I can give my life for, my one is someone I am willing to give my whole being to."_

_Ijyuin suddenly stood up from the bed and walked pass me, towards the door. But then before he opened it, he stopped and glanced my way._

_"Your whole being?__ Then that includes your heart?"_

_I nodded._

_"But where is your heart, Takamura-sempai?"_

Indeed, where was my heart?

Two images flashed before my mind: Kaichou and Nagisa-san.

Kaichou was like the day, sunny and bright. He was warm. He gave you this feeling of wanting to live. He gave you something to smile about even when the rain was pouring.

Kaichou knew when to make me laugh. He knew when to stay silent and just walk beside me. He knew when to push and when to wait for me to just tell him. He never made me feel like a bodyguard. He wanted me to just be an ordinary boy, a friend. He saw me not as Takamura Suoh, the ninja. He saw me as Suoh, his friend.

And somehow, he knew that it was what I wanted all along.

But sometimes, he could just be a pain in the neck especially when he neglects his work.

Nagisa-san, on the other hand, was like the night, mysterious and calm. She gave you this feeling of wanting to sit back and relax. There was a sense of comfort in those mysterious depths.

She was always silent as if she was content on just being by my side. She never pushed me to do anything. She was just there, to be with me to appreciate the beauty that surrounded us.

Nagisa-san was fragile. She was like a fairy that needed to be cradled with utmost care. And sometimes, I felt that I had to be strong for her. For if I was not, she would break.

However with her, I don't need words. I could just sit beside her and it would be alright.

But still, the question remained. Who had my heart?

I closed my eyes. Indeed, who weighed more?

I shook my head. What a dumb question!

I loved Nagisa-san. And my heart belonged to her.

Yeah. That's right.

Kaichou has a place in my heart because he was my first friend and because he's my one. And although I do feel guilty of not being capable of offering my whole self to him, I know he will understand.

Yes. He will.

And the moment he does, this guilt in me will vanish.

--------

But somewhere deep in his mind, Suoh knew that he wasn't being completely honest with himself.

For he knew that the guilt in his heart had nothing to do with not being able to offer his whole being to his One.

It went beyond that.

Tsuzuku…

--------

**Translations:**

[1] Junior

[2] Are you alright?

[3] I'm sorry.

[4] I'm alright.

[5] Are you really alright?

[6] No.


	7. Seven Sunflowers

**_Until When_**

**Chapter Seven**

It was raining.

It was yet again highly unusual since it was still a month before the rainy season would start. And yet, the rain was pouring in buckets.

Nokoru didn't like it when it rained. It usually dampened his spirits and it made him feel gloomy.

Not that it wasn't gloomy enough inside the council room for the past few weeks.

He sighed. What was the weather-control station [1] doing?

The blonde swiveled his chair to face his desk and the papers that were stacked around him, all of them signed and reviewed completely. He looked around the room, eyes softening as it settled on Akira's back.

Ever since that day, the council room had been silent, a strained and uncomfortable air surrounding them. Akira was just quiet in his desk, not even uttering a word about tea or cakes. Suoh wasn't in his usual place beside him, constantly telling him to finish signing the papers.

But then again, he didn't expect things to go back the way they were. Not after what had happened.

He knew that this would happen the moment he told Suoh his real feelings. He knew it long before it even happened, that's why he never told the ninja what he felt. He didn't want this to happen that's why he kept his feelings to himself, no matter how hurt he has been.

But that night, he just couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't extend his hand and smile. He just couldn't congratulate him and offer to be his best man as if he never had any feelings for Suoh. No. He just couldn't.

He buried his face in his hands. And now, even Akira had to pay for his lack of self-control.

He wanted everything to back the way it was before. He didn't care if his heart was being slashed a thousand times per second every moment Suoh and Nagisa were together. As long as Akira's smile was there, as long as Suoh was there beside him – he would be alright.

But he couldn't find the courage to look into those golden eyes. Nokoru knew that the moment he comes in contact with them, tears would just flow from his eyes once again. For in those golden depths, he could see that there was no place for him in Suoh's heart except that place reserved for his One – that being him. Suoh only saw him as his One and nothing more.

And the truth hurt.

Too lost in his own reverie, the president didn't even notice his secretary enter the room.

"Takamura-sempai! You're dripping wet!" came Akira's worried voice, pulling the president out of his reverie.

"Suoh…" the name just spilled out of Nokoru's lips when he saw his ninja's drenched form.

"The rain was unexpected and I didn't bring an umbrella," Suoh explained.

Nokoru didn't know when he stood from his seat. His body was moving in its own accord, his legs leading him towards the secretary's direction.

Akira shook his head. "I'm going to get a…" he paused, eyes widening when he saw Nokoru. "Kaichou?"

Golden eyes were wide in shock, too. "Kaichou?"

Without a word, the blonde led the ninja to the council's bathroom. There, Nokoru slowly unbuttoned Suoh's school jacket, wiping the boy's body in the process.

"Suoh, I told you that you shouldn't be out in a rain."

Fragments of memories flashed before Suoh's mind, each one of Nokoru looking at him with concern – the way he was looking at him now.

_Nokoru was falling from the second floor of the Gamera Hall. Suoh rushed to break it, spraining his ankle in the process._

_"Suoh!__ Daijoubu desu ka?" [2]_

"You're going to catch a cold."

The president was fussing over him but he didn't mind. There was warmth in every touch – the warmth he had been missing.

But he felt guilty.

He knew he did not deserve the warmth Nokoru was giving him.

"Kaichou," Akira's head popped inside. "Your company's secretary called about a meeting you need to attend."

"Oh yes. I forgot about that." Nokoru suddenly stopped his ministrations and handed the towel to the chef. "I'm sorry, Akira. Please take care of Suoh for me. I have to go. Thank you."

And with that, he disappeared from their sight.

It was a while before either of them spoke or moved.

"You should take a bath," Akira finally said, handing the towel to Suoh.

But the blue-haired lad just stood there, confused and frustrated.

"Ijyuin, why does he still care about me? Wasn't I the one who caused him pain all these years? Wasn't I the cause of his heartbreaks? How can he still care about me?"

The brunette shook his head. Was his sempai really this dense?

"He loves you, sempai. And because of that, he will do anything for you even if it pains him. Yes. Even if the pain kills him. As long as you're happy, he can take whatever stab in the heart his silent love for you has to offer. That's how much he loves you."

Suoh sank on the covered toilet seat, covering his face with his hands.

"But I don't deserve it, Ijyuin!"

"He doesn't care."

"But **_I_** do! **_I_** care! I don't want him hurt anymore than he already is! I don't want to cause him more heartbreaks! I don't want those fake smiles! I want my sun back, Ijyuin! I want that warmth again…"

Akira didn't exactly know how to react to Suoh's breakdown. After all, the ninja had never been that open towards his emotions especially to him. Suoh always projected a man in control over everything. He was always calm and never made rash decisions.

But now, the Suoh in front of him was nowhere near the one he knew.

"Takamura-sempai, who is Imonoyama Nokoru to you? Tell me the truth."

Suoh put his hands down and leveled his gaze with Akira's. Who was Imonoyama Nokoru to him?

"He's my…"

He wanted to answer that Nokoru was his one, but somehow, that didn't seem the case right now. Nokoru was more than his one. Nokoru was more than that.

"Why do you want your sun back, sempai? Why do you want that warmth back? Isn't Nagisa-san your sun?"

He buried his face on his hands once more, unable to answer Akira. He was confused – his feelings in a state of entropy.

"I don't know…"

He didn't know. There were feelings that were surfacing; feelings he didn't know he had for the blonde president. Feelings that he never knew he buried.

"I don't know…"

Akira closed his eyes and turned around.

"Take a bath before you catch a cold," he said before closing the door, leaning against it.

He sighed. _You do, sempai. I just hope it won't be too late when you recognize it. _

Tsuzuku…

--------

[1] Remember episode 24 wherein Idomu wanted to become part of the Tanteidan?

[2] This is from episode 8, wherein Kirasagi Hikaru makes her appearance.

**Next Chapter Preview:** Suoh's still confused. But until when will he deny the feelings he had kept for so long a time? Will Akira be able to help those two hearts find they way home? Stay tuned for the next installment that will feature more characters!

**Disclaimers:** CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan still doesn't belong to me.


	8. Eight Sunflowers

**Author's Notes:** I can't fully explain how deeply touched I am to read such wonderful reviews. It has been rare and to receive such praises is more than enough to make me smile. Thank you for all your reviews.

Cayenne – I didn't really abandon this, I just needed some time to finish my other fics. But I promise you that this month, I will be concentrating on this project. And I should be the one to thank you.

Lady Error – thank you for considering this as one of the greatest.

Kataru – thank you for reviewing almost every chapter. Your little notes made me smile.

Syaoran-Lover – Harume-san is my character. I'm sorry for not clearing that up earlier. I am pleased that you like the way the characters are reacting.

Sobakasu03 – Akira always seem to know more than he would actually let us see. I like using him as a camera that sees everything.

Goldmund – I will tell you why Suoh asked for Nagisa's hand in marriage. But not now. ::winks::

Minna, I hope you like the new installment. I promise I will update as soon as possible. Please continue to read and review, ne?

And before I forget… **BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOKORU!**

**Disclaimers:** CCD and all its characters still aren't mine.

--------

**_Until When_******

****

**Chapter Eight**

To be honest, Suoh didn't really know what to do.

He had been sitting on their porch for the last five hours since he got home. He sat there and watched as the sun went down and gave way to the crescent moon. He sat there and thought about the sun and the moon; Nokoru and Nagisa.

The sun had always been the first one to step down and give way to the moon. This was the way it was created and this had to happen to complete a cycle of one day. And that had always been what happened in his life.

Nokoru would step down and give way to Nagisa.

He had never noticed it. It just seemed so natural for Nokoru to be so kind to the ladies; to put their concerns before everything else including himself.

However, that wasn't a plausible excuse. Nokoru was supposed to be his _one_.

He had been too preoccupied with Nagisa to see past those smiles. He had caused pain to the one he swore to protect with all his might and he did not know that he was doing so.

He felt guilty for not being able to feel how hurt Nokoru had been. He felt guilty for even using Nagisa as an excuse when it was entirely his fault.

It was his fault that this had to happen…

He thought he could balance it: protecting his one and the one he loved. To protect the two people he loved most in the world.

But…

"You haven't eaten dinner, Suoh-san," came the voice of Suoh's mother from behind him, startling him.

She raised an eyebrow, obviously not expecting such a reaction from him.

"Ara? You must be too deep in thought as not to sense my presence."

Suoh stood up and bowed. "Forgive me, mother."

His mother remained silent, regarding him with her golden eyes. Then she turned to gaze at the moon that hung above them. Suoh followed her gaze, silently wondering what was going on his mother's mind. It was a whole minute before she spoke up.

"Who will you die for when the day comes, Suoh-san? Nagisa-san or Nokoru-san?"

Suoh returned his gaze back to his mother, tilting his head.

"Why are you asking me this, kaasan?"

She met her son's gaze. "There is only **one** who you can fully protect and that is your _one_. Your _One_ is more than someone you protect; he is someone you are willing to give your whole being to."

She paused, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can never have two people to protect, Suoh-san. You can only give yourself to one person – the one who truly holds your heart. I trust that you can pick the right one."

_Help me,_ he wanted to say. _Help me pick the right one._

"But how do I know who the right one is?" he asked instead.

"Look inside your heart and let it decide, musuko [1]. Sometimes what the mind doesn't know, the heart does," she answered, before leaving him alone – yet again – with his thoughts.

Suoh sighed, turning his heel to head inside. He was confused – really confused. How could his heart decide when it is the one in question? He sighed again. He needed to think but for now, he needed something to eat.

After all, how could he think clearly if he was hungry?

The winds blew stronger as a pair of emerald eyes opened the luscious green leaves of the tree near the porch of the Takamura dojo.

"You must've been too deep in thought to be off-guard just like that, Takamura-san."

--------

Akira slumped on his couch, tired to the bone. He had just finished cooking twelve kinds of dishes his mothers had requested earlier that evening. And of course, whatever his mothers wanted, they would get.  He glanced at the clock. It was only eight thirty in the evening but the chef desperately wanted to snuggle under his covers.

He stood up, stretching his tired muscles. A long, warm bath sounded nice before sleeping. But before he could toddle towards his room, the doorbell rang.

_Who could that be at this hour?_ He thought.

Curiosity winning over his fatigue, he proceeded towards the door where their butler was ushering in whoever it was. His gray orbs widened at the recognition.

"Yudaiji Idomu-san?"

--------

"There should be a good reason why gathered us on such short notice," Akira said as he offered something to drink to his guests.

"Of course there is," the redhead answered, smiling.

Yudaiji Idomu had gathered all those he knew cared for Nokoru, Suoh and Nagisa in Akira's mansion. He was pleased that every one of them was there: CLAMP Gakuen's Rijchou, Suoh's mother, Anita, Marron, Ohkawa Utako and even Kirasagi Hikaru was present.

"And that would be?" Utako asked.

"Nokoru-kun, Takamura-kun and Azuya-san."

Seven pairs of curious eyes were now directed at Idomu, eager to know how he knew what was happening when the pianist had been overseas all the while.

A smile graced the redhead's features, pleased that he had gotten their attention.

"I have known for quite some time now that Nokoru-kun holds special feelings for Takamura-kun. On the other hand, Takamura-kun is Azuya-san's boyfriend-now-fiancé. "

Hikaru was taken aback. "They're engaged?"

"I don't understand," Akira said. "How did you know that they're engaged?"

Utako was nodding, obviously wanting to know how. "As far as I know, the only people they told about it are…"

"It doesn't matter how Idomu-san knows," interjected Suoh's mother. "Let him continue with what he was saying."

"Thank you, Takamura-ojousan," Idomu said, grateful that she had stopped the parade of questions at bay.

"I believe none of us have been blind to the fact that Takamura-kun **_does_** hold special feelings for Nokoru-kun as well and yet he refuses to acknowledge it. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't love Azuya-san. The problem here is that he loves both of them and is willing to protect both with his life. But…"

"But he can only protect **_One_**," Suoh's mother interjected.

Rijchou closed her fan, agreement written on her face. "I believe that Yudaiji-san is insinuating that we help him decide. Am I right?"

"Yes," he answered, then turned towards Utako. "I know that you are her best friend, Ohkawa-san, and believe me that this is not to hurt her. This is for her own good too."

Utako sighed. "I know. It's better to know now than know it when their hands are tied."

"So what's your plan, Yudaiji-san?" asked Anita, who had remained silent for quite some time now.

"Because whatever it is, you can count us in," added Marron.

Hikaru smiled. "The same goes for me."

One by one, they nodded. Suoh's mom thought that even though it would have been better to let her son decide on his own, waiting for that to happen might take a lot more time than needed. Rijchou thought it best too to leave everything into Suoh, Nokoru and Nagisa's hands but she had done enough of that for the past couple of years.

Akira was worried, the memories of the damage Idomu caused years ago flashing in his mind. But something was telling him to trust the red-haired lad. Something was telling him that this was the help that he had been silently asking for.

"Ijyuin-san? What about you?" asked Idomu, looking straight at those gray orbs – willing him to erase all those doubts and trust him.

Akira smiled, seeing the sincerity in Idomu's eyes. "What are we waiting for? Three hearts have waited long enough."

And Idomu's smile grew wider.

Tsuzuku…  

--------

**Author's Notes:** Did you like the appearance of the other characters? Hope you did because they will play a big role in the next chapters!

[1] son

**Preview:** Akira now has all the help he can get. But what is Idomu planning? How exactly is he planning to get the truth out of Suoh? And why is he so determined to do this? The answers are on the next chapter!


	9. Nine Sunflowers

**_Until When_******

**Chapter Nine**

The night was still and from somewhere near the lake, a song was heard. A melody so soft, so emotional, so melancholic. A melody coming from the heart. A melody from Nagisa's flute.

She put the flute down, closing her eyes. _Takamura-san…_

"You seem awfully sad tonight, Nagisa-san."

She sighed, a ghost of a smile forming in her lips. Nagisa opened her eyes and regarded her best friend silently. Utako returned the gaze, concern written on her face.

"Nagisa-san, I can hear the melancholy in that song you played. What's wrong?"

The flautist turned her gaze at the scenery surrounding them.

"It's just that Takamura-san always seems so far away from me," she started. "Even when we are together, I can feel that his heart is somewhere else."

Utako blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I can't exactly put it into words. I can just feel as if I'm not the one he loves."

The brunette was confused. "Did you ever tell him about it?"

Nagisa shook her head.

"Why?"

"I was afraid. Afraid that if I ever told him that I somehow doubted him, he would leave me. I'm afraid of the day I would wake up and realize that he doesn't love me anymore. I wouldn't know what to do if that happens, Utako-san."

Utako sighed. Here was she, knowing what was happening, and yet she could not do anything to comfort her best friend's fears. Why did she agree to do this anyway?

For Nagisa. For Suoh. For Nokoru. For three of her closest friends.

But was there any way to do this without hurting any of them?

No.

There was no was no way that two people could share one heart. One was to win. And the other, lose.

She glanced at Nagisa who was unconsciously playing with her engagement ring. She could remember that night when the flautist suddenly appeared on her doorstep, face glowing, holding up the hand that held the ring Suoh had given her. She was, to say the least, in cloud nine.

But now, Nagisa looked as if she was in cloud three.

"Why do you think he asked me to marry him, Utako-san?"

She wanted to say that it was because he loved her but she knew better than to give the flautist false hopes. But before she could think of a suitable answer, they heard something galloping towards them.

They both whirled around instantly, surprised that there was a horse on the loose at that hour. However before both of them could react, they were grabbed by the person riding the horse.

"**LET ME GO!**" Utako cried out, hitting their kidnapper with her fists. "**LET ME GO!**"

Seeing that their kidnapper would not budge, she did the most effective way she could think of: she bit him. Hard.

A loud grunt came from their captor's lips, accidentally releasing his grip on Utako, sending her rolling on the grass.

"**UTAKO-SAN!!!**"

Utako remained on the ground, her breathing ragged. Finally catching her breath, she reached for the mini radio in her pocket.

"Raven, this is Parrot. Phase one is complete."

"Roger," came the voice of Suoh's mother through the radio. "Stand by, Parrot and wait for the signal. Over and out."

"10-4. Over and out," she responded.

_Gomen nasai, Nagisa-san. This is the only way…_

--------

"Ah, Hikaru-san! You are as _gorgeous_ as ever."

Hikaru blushed as Nokoru bent to kiss the tip of her hand. "And you flatter me too much as always."

Nokoru smiled. "The truth is never flattery."

She shook her head, unable to counter Nokoru's flattery. She leaned against the railing of the hotel's porch, fixing her eyes on the stars above them.

"The stars are especially beautiful tonight. It makes me a little nostalgic."

Nokoru followed her gaze. Fragments of memories flashed in his mind. Memories he knew would not be best to think about at the moment.

_He was twelve, standing near the window of the Elementary Student Council room. He was staring out at the stars, a wistful smile on his lips. _

_The beautiful stars, he thought. They want to remind us of that night, don't they, Suoh? [1]_

"Nokoru-sama, daijoubu desu ka?"

Erasing the sad smile on his lips, he replaced it with an assuring one. "Daijoubu desu, Hikaru-san. Just a bit tired from the meeting I attended. Saa, shall we take a walk? I hear that the view from the cliff side is fantastic."

"But you're tired," she said, concern lacing her voice. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Shimpai suru nai [2], Hikaru-san. I am perfectly fine," he said, extending his right hand to her. "Besides, what better way to relax than to see the beauty of nature with someone equally beautiful by my side?"

She shook her head, wishing that the blush on her cheeks would go away as she took his hand. "Charming as ever, Nokoru-sama. But won't Takamura-sama berate you later for not taking care about yourself?"

The blonde's expression darkened for a moment before returning its cheerful mask. "Suoh's not with me this time. Don't worry. I won't tell him."

She could feel the melancholy that Nokoru tried so hard to keep from everyone else. She saw it in his eyes – his usually bright azure eyes turning into dark sapphire ones – especially when he brought Suoh up.

They had been walking silently for quite a long distance already when Hikaru spoke up, deciding it was better to hear Nokoru talking. At least, it distracted the boy from thinking about the ninja.

"You came here on business, Nokoru-sama?"

He nodded. "Kinomoto Touya-san [3], the head of one of the laboratories in the company I handle, needed me to approve the projects for the autumn season."

"Oh…"

"What about you, Hikaru-san?"

"I'm here on a three-day-two-night vacation. My family is coming tomorrow to spend it with me."

"It's good that you get to spend time with your family. School takes a lot of time from you to bond with them." He paused and looked at the road ahead. "I think we're getting near."

However before Hikaru could react, a helicopter suddenly appeared above them.

"Is that your helicopter, Noko--"

A gun shot was heard.

"**WATCH OUT!**" Nokoru unexpectedly pushed her to the ground, his body on top of her – protecting her.

Her eyes widened, alarmed. "Nokoru-sama?!"

But Nokoru was no longer responding.

A rope appeared out of nowhere, encircling the blonde's small waist – taking him away on the helicopter.

"**NOKORU-SAMA!!!**"

And as sudden as the helicopter appeared, it was out of sight.

After making sure that there was no one around, she fished the mini radio from her pocket.

"Eagle, this is Mocking Bird. Phase two clear."

"Good job, Mocking Bird," responded Rijchou. "Stand by for the next phase."

"10-4. Over and out."

--------

Sure that their captives were unconscious and quite comfortable, Idomu closed the door and locked it. It might've been too cruel to kidnap Nokoru and Nagisa but that was the only way he could think of. If Suoh heard that the two people he loved more than his life were now captive, he was sure it would bring about the results he hoped to have.

He was about to head to the control room when he saw Akira standing in front of him.

"Ijyuin-kun? Is there anything you need?"

The chef nodded. "Only one thing."

"And that is?"

"Answer my question truthfully."

Idomu blinked. Akira was too serious. "Uh, sure."

"Why are you doing all these?"

A chuckle escaped his lips. "You are all my friends. And I have come to care about my friends."

Akira held his gaze. "That's a lie. You are not telling me your reasons."

Idomu was taken aback but he countered quickly. _You needn't know the truth, Ijyuin-kun._

"Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"Don't sway from the topic, Yudaiji-san. We're talking about _your_ reasons, not _mine_!"

Determination to know the truth was burning in Akira's eyes and the pianist could see it very clearly. He could understand the chef's feeling of wanting to know his reasons. After all, it was strange to see your former enemy suddenly become your ally. He had been Nokoru's greatest rival after all.

Seeing that he had no escape and knowing that the chef deserved an explanation, he cleared his voice.

"I love Nokoru. I always have," he said, wistfulness in his voice.

Akira's eyes widened.

"But I knew that I had no chance of gaining his love. I knew that he was already in love with someone. I didn't want to push myself on him either. I'd rather watch him be happy in another's arms than to have him and know that he really isn't happy with me. That's why I never told him, Ijyuin-kun. And that's the reason why I'm helping you. I love Nokoru and I want to see him happy."

Akira's eyes softened as he smiled. "Call me Akira please."

He couldn't understand it but it felt like he was finally being forgiven for all the problems that he caused before. It was like he was being accepted as a friend.

He returned the smile. "Then call me Idomu please."

--------

Suoh was staring out in space yet again for the nth time that week.

He had just finished his night training and was supposed to rest as he sat on his porch. But the moment he sat there, his mind just drifted off.

He thought about them again. Nokoru and Nagisa.

He thought about the reasons why he picked Nokoru as his one. Was it only because it felt right? Was it because he was caught in the moment?

He thought about the reasons why he asked Nagisa's hand in marriage. Was it because it was the right thing to do? Or was it because Nagisa was just too beautiful that evening that he was caught in the heat of the moment?

The truth was he didn't really know.

He sighed. It was really pointless to think about it, he told himself as he stood to head inside. But before he could proceed inside, there was a loud knock on their gate followed by a familiar shout.

"**TAKAMURA-SAMA!!!**"

"Ohkawa-san?"

He quickly headed towards the gate and opened it only to see a breathless Utako.

"Ohkawa-san? Daijoubu desu? What's the matter? Come inside…"

"**We have no time. Nagisa-san was kidnapped!**"

Suoh's eyes widened. "**WHAT?! Tell me what happened!**"

But before Utako could continue her story, his cell phone rang. Fishing it from his pocket, he motioned her to come inside.

"Takamura-san?"

The voice seemed familiar. "Hai. Takamura desu."

"This is Kirasagi Hikaru. You remember me, don't you?"

"Hai. I'm sorry but this is a really bad time to …'

"**Nokoru-sama has been kidnapped!**"

Suoh almost dropped his fone. "**WHAT?!**"

First his fiancé, now his _one_. What the hell was happening?!

Tsuzuku…

--------

**Chapter Preview:** Now that Nokoru and Nagisa are in Idomu's hands, what does he intend to do next? What will Suoh do now that the two people he loved more than his life was taken away from him? All that in the next chapter!

[1] Episode 5: escape to victory part 1

[2] Don't worry.

[3] This is the same Touya from CCS. There was no special reason why I put him there. I just felt like it.

**Disclaimers:** CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan still doesn't belong to me.


	10. Ten Sunflowers

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I was really caught up with a lot of things. Anyway, without further ado…

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Consciousness finally reclaimed him, eyes opening to extreme darkness. He was blindfolded, the first thought to come into his mind. He felt his wrists – tied. So were his feet. It was useless to try and take them off. They were too tight and he would just risk damaging his wrists by doing so.

It was an unusual way of keeping him prisoner, he thought. All his previous kidnappers assured his comfort in any circumstance. However now, he was tightly tied up, blindfolded and sitting on a very cold floor.

He sighed. At least he was alive. He just hoped that Hikaru was safe, too.

What could his kidnappers want this time? Didn't they know by now that no matter what they did, he wouldn't –

Wait.

There was something familiar about the perfume he just smelled.

He sniffed.

Cerulean eyes widened. He knew whose perfume it was.

"Nagisa-jo?" he called out. "If you're awake, please answer me."

There was a slight movement a few meters to his left. "Nagisa-jo?"

"Imonoyama-sama?"

He smiled. He was right. "Yes, it's me. Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?"

The voice was hoarse and perhaps, Nokoru thought, it was because of lack of water. God knew how many hours had lapsed since they were kidnapped.

"I'm alright. Just blindfolded and tied up tightly. What about you?"

"Same here."

This was no ordinary kidnapping scheme, the blonde knew. But the question was, why did they kidnap Nagisa, too? What was the kidnappers' purpose?

"Did you see who kidnapped you, Nagisa-jo?"

"Iie. He had a mask on and I was drugged a few moments after the kidnapping."

Nokoru closed his eyes. _Just as I suspected._

Yet, why of all people did they choose to kidnap Nagisa? Nagisa wasn't with him when he was kidnapped. What made Nagisa unique out of all the other people they could abduct? What was the connection between the both of them?

"Nagisa-jo…"

"Hai…"

"Gomen nasai."

* * *

Suoh dropped his phone.

It had been a couple of hours after that call from Hikaru. It barely registered to him what time it was or how he came to be in the dining place. His mind had gone blank after hearing that Nokoru was also kidnapped. All his brain could process was the fact that Nokoru and Nagisa were kidnapped.

Why, he wanted to ask. Why of all people did those kidnappers pick Nokoru and Nagisa? Why of all people the ones he loved the most?

"**TAKAMURA-SAMA!**"

Suoh blinked, Utako's voice bringing him to the present. Slowly, his vision cleared and he saw the brunette pouting at him. Gradually, the present registered. Hikaru had come from the island where Nokoru was kidnapped and they were currently discussing how and why he and Nagisa were abducted.

He sighed. And they had come down to nothing. He never felt so useless in his life.

"This is all my fault," he finally said. "Had I not been very lax, Kaichou and Nagisa-san would never have been kidnapped."

Utako squeezed his hand. "It's not your fault, Takamura-sama. We did not expect this to—"

"THAT'S EXACTLY MY POINT! _I_ should've been prepared for the unexpected. Kaichou is my one. I'm supposed to be—"

"It's not important right now to know whose fault this is," interjected Hikaru, rising from her seat. "What's important now is to find a way to rescue them."

Suoh sighed. He had lost control. What kind of ninja was he, really?

"You're right, Hikaru-san." A small smile of relief. "I think we shouldn't worry too much about Kaichou's safety though. They would never hurt him."

There was a pause. Utako waited to hear her best friend's name.

"Hikaru-san, do you know anything that could lead us to who kidnapped Kaichou?"

Hikaru met Utako's eyes. They had observed the same thing. It was as if _only_ Nokoru had been kidnapped.

"Nokoru-sama was picked up by a helicopter. I'm sorry but I didn't see much."

"Neither did I," said Utako.

Suoh turned to her and blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Nagisa-san."

Golden eyes widened, realizing who he forgot. "Oh. Yeah."

Utako bit her lip. Suoh had really forgotten about Nagisa. She wanted to strangle him how could he forget his fiancée? How could he?!

The ninja's cell phone suddenly rang, disrupting her train of thoughts.

"Hai?" answered Suoh. "Takamura desu."

"Listen carefully, Takamura Suoh," a computer-altered (he guessed) voice said from the other line.

The ninja's eyes sharpened. This was something that never happened before. No one ever wanted to get ransom for kidnapping Nokoru. The president wasn't worth any amount of money.

But, there was Nagisa…

"Two are lost, only one can you pick.

But to save both, trace one past you shall.

Remember the place where you first met,

A clue to the next piece, there you shall find.

Yet be warned, ninja:

Tell no one of your journey, take no one as well.

Lest harm befall on everyone you hold dear."

The tone went dead. Suoh closed the connection. The kidnappers didn't want Nokoru or Nagisa. They wanted him.

He gritted his teeth. What kind of ninja was he? He had put his one in danger.

What kind of fiancé was he? He had forgotten that his fiancée was also kidnapped.

"Takamura-sama? Was that the kidnapper? What did he say?" asked Hikaru.

"_Tell no one of your journey, take no one as well_

_Lest harm befall on everyone you hold dear."_

He can't let anyone be harmed because of him.

Suoh nodded, answering the questioning looks of the ladies. "Yes, that was the kidnapper. I can't tell you more. But I promise you that I will find them. They will be safe with us before the sun rises tomorrow."

Both ladies nodded, understanding the situation. And with that, Suoh disappeared before them.

* * *

"_Two are lost, only one can you pick. _

_But to save both, trace one past you shall._

_Remember the place where you first met,_

_A clue to the next piece, there you shall find."_

The computer-altered voice vibrated in his mind. After picking up some needed equipments from his room, he headed out.

_Where we first met… _

_First met who?_

"… _only one can you pick."_

There was it again, he thought. The problem he had been dealing with the past few days. Picking one out of two.

Who would've thought that subtraction was going to be this hard?

He stopped and looked around. _Sunflowers_. If his memory served him right, this was the exact place where they first met.

A sad smile escaped him. Sunflowers reminded him so much of an analogy between him and…

His eyes widened. Between two sunflowers was a note.

He hurriedly picked it up and read it.

"Woven threads loosen, bonds grow old.

Chains break and so do promises.

Yet, ninja, are you prepared to break this one?

Or will you renew your vows?

Where Eskimos live, so they do

Don't be embarrassed when you see it again

Or see them you never shall again."

Suoh held the paper tightly in his hand, determination in his eyes.

_I will find you, Nokoru, Nagisa-san._

* * *

Utako wanted to punch someone hard. Preferably a certain blue haired, golden eyed ninja.

The chef watched his girlfriend pace around the room. The moment the two ladies stepped inside his mansion, Utako had been raging mad and yet silent. Hikaru had offered no explanation, just saying that it was better that Utako tell him what the matter was.

Idomu sighed. This was something he was never skilled at: dealing with enraged ladies.

"Utako-san, calm down," he heard Akira say for the nth time that hour. This hasn't elicited a single reaction from the brunette in the past hour but he continued to say it nonetheless. He presumed that the chef was hoping it would have a soothing effect in some way.

"How can I calm down, Akira?!" she cried out, surprising her boyfriend and Idomu. "That… ninja forgot about his _fiancée_! How could he forget his fiancée? **How could he do that to Nagisa-san?!**"

The redhead was thankful that the room was sound proof. Yet he wasn't thankful to witness Utako's rage. Perhaps, he was better off in the control room with the mothers and the others…

Idomu fought an urge to comment and quote, "_Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath."_

"What?! Takamura-sempai forgot Nagisa-san?"

"You heard me right, darling**. Your friend _forgot_ my best friend!**"

Wait.

Did Utako just say that Suoh _forgot_ about Nagisa?

"Tell me, Akira, why didn't I strangle him right then and there?!"

* * *

"Faster and faster the train ran

Save the damsels was your priority then

Now go and run as fast as you did before

Turn the tracks back where they are supposed to be

Do you hear the voice crying out your name?

Run, ninja, run.

Or hear that voice you never shall again."

Suoh checked his watch. It was already a little after two.

He clutched the penguin in his arms. He needed to run.

They needed him.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," Idomu said. He was thankful that Utako was a little calm already.

It was Anita.

"Idomu-kun, Suoh-sama is nearing the tracks. He's going to find the last clue in a few minutes."

A wide smile spread across his face. Suoh was faster than he expected.

"Then that means we have a show to perform. Let's get ready."

"Hai."

* * *

"Prominent and upright does it stand 

A place where the first of many adventures took place

The event that sparked that made you the trio

Detectives and protectors of CLAMP Campus

Now run to the top, ninja and from across the tower you will see

Your precious two standing, waiting for you

Then tell me, when is subtraction better than division?"

_I'm coming, Nokoru._

_I'm coming, Nagisa-san._

"Is everything ready?"

* * *

Marron, Anita, Utako and Hikaru faced Idomu and Akira. 

"Hai," they chorused.

The pianist turned to the mothers. Suoh's mother smiled.

"We'll be monitoring here, Akira-san, Idomu-san. Just do your job there."

Rijchou closed her fan and for the first time, revealed her eyes. Eyes that reflected of a mother's concern over her child. "Go now, all of you. Suoh-san is near the destination."

Both nodded.

It was show time.

* * *

Someone had opened the door. 

There were two people in the room, Nokoru noticed. They were being taken to another location.

He hoped they were handling Nagisa as a lady was supposed to be handled.

* * *

Suoh reread the riddle. 

"From across the tower you will see…" he folded it and looked up at the glaring lights. "So that would mean from across the Tokyo tower, ne?"

_I'm here, Nokoru, Nagisa-san._

* * *

The wind was blowing hard. They were in open space. Nokoru could feel a gloved hand holding his won bound ones and another taking off his blindfold. 

He squinted, the light that passed through his eyes hurting them.

"Open your eyes, Imonoyama."

There was something unusual in his captor's voice.

"Who are you?" he croaked. God, his voice sounded awful. "Where's Nagisa-jo?"

"I told you to open your eyes, not your mouth."

Nokoru gritted his teeth. _Not that I don't want to, fool. I just can't open them just yet._

Something was pushed to his lips. "Drink this."

The blonde did not move. His captor laughed.

"Don't worry. It's just water. And I'm not lying, Imonoyama. My mission is not to kill you."

There was something in that voice, Nokoru thought. Something that his instincts told him to trust.

He drank.

Idomu didn't know if he should smile or not. Nokoru had trusted him far too early and yet he didn't really want to use unnecessary force on the one he loved. He just hoped that they haven't been discovered yet.

* * *

"Azuya-san, drink this. It will make your throat feel better." 

The voice was weird, she thought, feeling the cold water in her dry lips. Instincts told her not to drink however, her body needed the replenishment.

She drank.

_Takamura-san, where are you?_

* * *

_Fortieth floor._

He looked ahead of him and saw more seemingly endless staircases.

Just how high was this building anyway?!

* * *

His throat felt better. His eyes were feeling better, too. He opened them. 

"Ah. It's good to see that you've decided to open your eyes, Imonoyama."

Sapphire eyes turned towards the source of the voice. The person, a man he assumed, was taller than him. He had a costume on, something that concealed his entire identity. There was something strapped on his throat. He presumed this was what was causing the altered tone.

"Where are we?"

"Tokyo Tower."

"Where's Nagisa-jo? Why did you capture her as well?"

There was a smile. For the first time in his entire life, he hated a smile.

"All will be revealed when your ninja arrives, Imonoyama."

His eyes widened. "Suoh? What does Suoh have to do with all of these?"

"Everything."

Nokoru closed his eyes. He wished he had psychic powers so that he could mentally contact Suoh and tell him not to come. He did not want Suoh to be involved with all these.

_Suoh…_

"It's no use wishing, Imonoyama. Your ninja has arrived."

Cerulean eyes opened and met golden ones from across the tower.

"Suoh!"

"Kaichou." His eyes wandered to the other end of the tower. "Nagisa-san."

"Takamura-san!"

"Takamura, you have come. Tell me, which memory did you pick?" asked Idomu.

The ninja's eyes sharpened. "It doesn't matter. You have me now so release them both!"

There was a laugh from Akira. "Not too fast, ninja. We will do this in our own pace."

The pianist wanted to smile. Akira was really good at acting.

"If you want them safe, Takamura," continued the chef. "You will have to answer one last riddle."

"And that is?"

Idomu cleared his throat. This was it. There was no backing out. They placed the captives near the end of the tower's ledge. A look of complete horror passed through Nagisa's face. Nokoru's eyes widened but he stayed calm.

"Listen, ninja, for I shall only tell you this once:

The heart was meant to occupy a lot

Yet, ninja, in your case this is not.

Only one can you have, only one can you save.

Pick the sun or the moon, it's your decision.

But keep in mind that you only have a minute

Or both will perish before your eyes."

Akira tightened his grip on Nagisa. "Tell, us, Takamura. Who will you pick? Imonoyama or Azuya?"

The wind blew harder.

Hands tightened around Nokoru as well. "You have one minute to pick your one, ninja. And it starts now."

-Tsuzuku-

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So, what do you think? I'm sorry it took so long to update. I hope the muses won't desert me again so I can update this as fast as I can. Thanks for bearing with me. 

Usual disclaimers apply.


	11. Eleven Sunflowers

**Author's Notes:** I know it was a long wait for such a cliff hanger but I hope you find it worth the wait. Here's the second to the last installment to this saga.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven**

"Listen, ninja, for I shall only tell you this once:  
The heart was meant to occupy a lot  
Yet, ninja, in your case this is not.  
Only one can you have, only one can you save.  
Pick the sun or the moon, it's your decision.  
But keep in mind that you only have a minute  
Or both will perish before your eyes."

Akira tightened his grip on Nagisa. "Tell, us, Takamura. Who will you pick? Imonoyama or Azuya?"

The wind blew harder.

Hands tightened around Nokoru as well. "You have one minute to pick your one, ninja. And it starts now."

The seconds ticked by and for Suoh, it was painfully so. One minute to pick one out of two people he loved so much. Only one.

Hadn't this been his problem for the past few days?

Had he found the answer?

_58 seconds_

He glanced at Nagisa. The wind was getting colder, causing her lips to become bluish. There was desperation in those eyes. One that told him to rescue her, to pick her. One that told him she was waiting for him all this time. One that said that she needed him.

_40 seconds_

Nokoru wanted to injure his captors badly. How could they do this, he wanted to ask. How could they put an innocent woman in danger? How could they…

He glanced at Suoh. What was the ninja doing?

"SUOH, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING?! WHY AREN'T YOU SAVING NAGISA-JO YET?"

Golden eyes met his own raging blue ones. He was angry, and rightfully so. Takamura Suoh, top ninja of the Takamura clan, was standing there, looking at the two of them. Just looking and not saying anything.

"DAMMIT, SUOH! JUST SAVE NAGISA-JO!"

_25 seconds_

Nokoru's words rang in his mind. What was he doing anyway? Why was he taking so much time in choosing who to pick? What was his problem?

The blonde was trying to untie his bonds, he could see. There was no desperation or plea of rescue in those eyes. Just determination to get out of those bonds.

It was clear that Nokoru could take care of himself. He could save himself. So why couldn't he just pick Nagisa? Why could he just say it so that he could save them both?

_15 seconds_

Because Imonoyama Nokoru was his one. He was the one whom Suoh promised he'd protect for all time. He was the one he would stay beside with, laugh with, cry with. He was the one he picked out of all the hundreds of people in Japan or millions in the world. He picked that blonde, that headstrong, marvelous blonde.

"You only have ten seconds, Takamura, before both of them fall to the ground."

Suoh closed his eyes.

_9 seconds_

"TAKAMURA-SAN!"

"SUOH, JUST SAY NAGISA-JO'S NAME!"

Nokoru was right. He should pick Nagisa. After all, wasn't she the one he loved? Wasn't she the one he proposed to? Wasn't she the one who reigned in his heart?

Wasn't she?

_8 seconds_

But if she was the one, why did he pick all those memories that reminded him of Nokoru? Why did he choose the sunflowers instead of the wisteria tree where he first met Nagisa? Why did he follow that path?

Did it mean that he loved Nokoru as well?

_7 seconds_

True, out of all the people in the world, Nokoru was one of those he knew he could not live without. He knew it was virtually impossible to be with Nokoru all the time but the prospect of a life without the blonde scared him more than he thought at first.

It was like he was already touched by the sun. And being without it was plain impossible.

So, did he love Nokoru?

_6 seconds_

Or perhaps, the question wasn't clear.

Did he love Nokoru the way the blonde loved him?

And if he did, what did that make his love for Nagisa? Fake?

Did he just love Nagisa because of the social restraints that fenced his feelings for Nokoru?

And if so, did he just fool himself, Nagisa and Nokoru all this time?

_5 seconds_

She felt cold. She didn't know what was chiefly causing it, but she felt really cold.

Perhaps, Nagisa thought, it was the hesitation in those eyes. The hesitation to pick her.

Had her intuitions been right all along? Was she only borrowing light from Nokoru all these years? Did it mean that Suoh had never loved her?

The pain wasn't coming from her bonds. It was from heart.

_4 seconds_

Akira gulped down hard. As the seconds ticked by, more sweat trickled down his forehead. His heart beat faster.

Why couldn't Suoh just chose quickly? If he was to pick Nagisa, he should do so now. If he was to break Nokoru's heart thoroughly, he should do it quickly. One quick blow and save the two most important people in his life.

If he didn't…

No. He didn't want to think about it.

_3 seconds_

Emerald eyes tried not to show any emotion. He tried to stay cold. But the uncertainty in Suoh's eyes was making his walls crumble.

What if the ninja couldn't decide before the minute was over? It wasn't he didn't trust his plan – it was failure proof – but…

He had to trust Suoh. He just had to.

_2 seconds_

He didn't care if his wrists were full of scars and cuts. What was important was that he should free himself from his captor. Suoh had to save Nagisa. He could handle himself.

Cerulean eyes traveled to where his ninja was. Suoh was still deciding and his time was running out.

Nokoru's heart was breaking every time he asked Suoh to pick Nagisa. But it was the right thing to do. Nagisa was a lady, Suoh's lady. The one Suoh loved.

He bit his lip. It was only right. It was only right.

_1 second_

Who did he really love? Was it possible to love two people both and equally at the same time?

His mother's words rang in his mind. Words that he had heard ever since he was a little kid.

"_You can only pick one."_

Only one.

Nagisa. Nokoru.

Who was it really that he loved?

_Zero_

Idomu breathed in deep. "You're time is up, Takamura. Say goodbye to the people you love."

Eyes met from the two sides of the tower. Eyes that put on masks of steel as they released Nagisa and Nokoru and let them fall thousands of feet to the ground.

-Tsuzuku-


	12. Twelve Sunflowers

**Author's Notes:** I want to thank all those people who have been with me all the way. Thank you, my dear readers and reviewers for spending time and making me happy with your comments. If it weren't for you, the project would've taken a longer time to finish.

Thank you to my imouto, Reeza, for without her, I wouldn't have anyone to consult. Thank you for being there especially when I'm being frustrating.

And most specially, thank you to CLAMP for creating such a wonderful series.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve**

Golden eyes widened – fear, exasperation, frustration, panic – rushing through his veins. Nokoru and Nagisa were free-falling to the ground. And the fall would result to death. Quick, immediate, gruesome death.

And it was only because he could not choose.

Nokoru and Nagisa would die because of his indecisiveness.

--------------------------------------------

Idomu bit his lip, willing himself not to rush down and save Nokoru himself. He glanced at the ninja, eyes desperately telling him to jump and save one.

Jump and save Nokoru.

He remembered those aquamarine orbs before he let Nokoru fall. Eyes that longed for something, something that only Suoh can give. And yet these eyes also knew that he wasn't the one to who was supposed to be saved. He wasn't the one.

Until when… until when will Nokoru hide from the fact that he needed Suoh? Until when would he be deprived of the freedom in expressing how you truly feel? Until when would Nokoru continue to try and shield himself from pain with a mask of smiles?

Until when?

--------------------------------------------

Utako wanted to open her eyes. She wanted to close them. She wanted to know who Suoh would pick. She didn't want to see her best friend falling thousands of feet t the ground.

She didn't know what to feel.

All she knew was, Nagisa deserved the truth. They all deserved the truth.

The truth of how Suoh felt for her.

--------------------------------------------

Rijchou wanted to scream at the ninja. She wanted him to pick someone, save someone. She didn't want to see Nokoru falling. He had fallen enough.

Her son had fallen enough.

--------------------------------------------

She knew just how difficult it was to pick between two people you loved the most. She knew it, felt it. And she knew just how Suoh felt.

But, the truth was, one can never love two people, protect two people, both and at the same time. That was why the Takamura clan had specific rules. There would be one. And only one.

_Suoh-san, pick with your heart. Follow it. It will lead you to the answer._

--------------------------------------------

They wanted to do something. They knew they needed to do something. And yet, they knew it wasn't their place to do anything.

Hikaru and Anita held hands, praying. Marron had his arms around the girls, hoping that Suoh would pick. Now.

--------------------------------------------

His hands balled into a fist, retraining himself from doing anything that would destroy their plan.

But what he feared the most was that Suoh would not be able to pick and rescue both Nokoru and Nagisa.

He sighed.

Until when would that uncertainty last? Until when would Suoh break both hearts? Until when would Nokoru and Nagisa wait?

Dark eyes, darker now with worry, shot up when he saw the ninja move, running down the building from the middle. His eyes met with Idomu's – both uncertain of who Suoh was to pick. Both wishing he would pick one. Just one.

Suoh was fast, and they were thankful that he was. When he was near the two falling people, he launched himself forward and turned…

Akira put his hands on his mouth to prevent him from screaming…

He turned…

Idomu found himself leaning closely to the edge, his grip on the device in his pocket becoming tighter by the second…

He turned…

And wrapped his arms around Nokoru.

--------------------------------------------

Tears cascaded from Nagisa's eyes as she closed it. She had known, she repeatedly told herself. But it was useless. She knew that even if she could close her eyes, ban them from seeing what was unfolding before her, she could never close her heart and shield it from feeling the pain.

Suddenly, a parachute opened on her back.

It was good, she taught, that at least she would not die.

At least not physically and biologically.

--------------------------------------------

Ocean eyes shot up in surprise. He did not expect the turn of events. He did not expect for Suoh to be wrapping his arms around him.

"Suoh…"

The ninja smiled at him. "Nokoru…"

But wait, the blonde thought. If Suoh was with him, if Suoh rescued him, then Nagisa was…

No… Suoh would not…

He pounded on his ninja's chest, wriggling out of Suoh's hold. "**SUOH! WHAT ABOUT NAGISA-JO? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESCUING HER, NOT ME! SUOH!**"

But the ninja said nothing. He just looked at those eyes and did what he knew he should've done a long time ago. Something he knew he should have done long before this moment.

He kissed Nokoru.

It wasn't a hard one, just enough to make the blonde silent. It was enough to tell him something. Yet Suoh knew it was in this time that words were needed. He had postponed this long enough.

"I chose you, Nokoru. I told you before and I'm telling you again. You are my one, the one I will protect forever with my whole being. And I realized just now that you are the one I really love, Nokoru."

Aquamarine eyes were wide, the blonde rendered mute for the time being. Those were the words he had longed to hear. Words he thought he would never hear; words that he was now hearing on the moment of his imminent death.

"And under that summer night sky, I made a vow. A vow to protect you for all time. I didn't recognize it then. I thought it was only a crush, puppy love.

"But now I know that it wasn't. That all these years, it was love – real love – that made me stay beside you, not duty."

It was a moment he had waited for so long. A moment he never thought would come. A moment that has now come in the most bizarre situations.

Yet he didn't care. He didn't care if this wasn't how he dreamed about it, how he imagined it. What the important thing was, it was happening.

He wanted to say something, knew he needed to. But he couldn't find the words, couldn't arrange them into sentences.

The only word that he could say was, "Suoh…"

The ninja shook his head, a rare soft smile on those lips. Suoh understood, he knew even without the words. He could see it in Nokoru's eyes, every fleeting emotion that it held. And he was honored to have been given such an opportunity to be loved by Nokoru.

Even if he realized it all too late.

Nokoru's hands tightened around him and he could feel tears dampening his shirt. And Suoh held him close.

"I love you."

Perhaps, Nokoru thought, it was the most appropriate thing to say at that moment. Something that needn't be coherent or phrased correctly. Three words that held meanings more than any sentence would.

"I love you, Nokoru."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rare tears flowed from those forest eyes, a smile painting his lips, as he saw the scene transpire below him. He saw his companion, expression the same as his.

He reached for the device in his pocket and pressed the button he had been meaning to press for quite sometime.

Finally, Idomu thought. _Finally, you're happy, Nokoru._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Please stand by for the epilogue. I will try to publish it ASAP. I want to end this before the year does.


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Notes:** First of all, thanks to everyone. You have been wonderful and I thank you for continuing to read this. I'm happy to be able to give you just a bit of escape from the usual world to this.

It has been a wonderful seven months. Thank you.

**Disclaimers:** CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan belongs to CLAMP. Only the story line is mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

"Promise me that you'll join us this Christmas. Promise me now or I won't let you go."

A sigh escaped my lips followed by a sheepish smile. Every time he turned those golden orbs and pouty lips at me, I couldn't resist any request. But who could? Indeed, who could resist Imonoyama Nokoru and his charms?

"Mou… You've never spent Christmas here ever since."

This was one of those times I hated having a web cam.

"Ok, Nokoru. I will be there on Christmas Eve."

The blonde practically sparkled and I knew the web cam was probably having a hard time processing all those colors.

"Thanks, Idomu! And remember, Christmas Eve here in Japan and not in England!" he reminded, noting the time difference.

I nodded then waved goodbye to him. "Regards to Suoh, Akira and Ohkawa-san."

He nodded, smiled and finally disconnected. I disconnected as well and closed my laptop. Then yet another sigh escaped my lips.

It has been five years.

Five years since I saw Nokoru personally. Five years since that fateful night. Five years since Suoh made that decision. Five years since he chose Nokoru.

Five years. And we all knew he had made the right choice.

A nostalgic smile found its way on my lips. I could still remember everything as if it were yesterday.

I could remember the horror of waiting for Suoh to pick. I could remember the desire running in my veins – the desire to shout at him to pick Nokoru. I could remember the shock in those azure eyes as the ninja wrapped his arms around him. I could remember the tears that flowed, the smile that shone, the hug they shared as they fell faster to the ground.

Then in one flick of my hand, a parachute opened from Nokoru's back. They were safe.

I still can't help but laugh whenever I reminisce that part.

_There was shock written all over Nokoru's eyes as they landed. I remember the relief I felt when I saw them safe. The worry beforehand was worth it. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Nokoru…"_

_His golden eyes widened at the sound of my real voice. "Idomu…"_

_Suoh's eyes were on me, narrowing as it dawned to him. "You were the one behind this…"_

_I smiled. _

_It was fun to see them torn between getting mad at me and being thankful. Although, Suoh was more on the enraged side. I couldn't blame him. _

_But then Nokoru smiled. "Still the master of schemes, ne Idomu?"_

_There was a rustle of leaves behind them that attracted our attention. Azuya-san had landed and her eyes were brimming with tears. _

_Suoh stood but with no words to say. The girl ran away. There were no words needed anyway. It was clearly written in front of her eyes. She didn't need to state the obvious. _

_Nokoru just stood beside his ninja, feeling his pain. And I stood there, watching, knowing that I didn't need to react or say anything. It was one of those times when silence was needed. A time when the lack of words seemed to say everything that was needed to say. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Maestro, the curtain will open in two minutes."

"Thank you."

I rose to my feet, straightening my clothes. And with one last look at myself in the mirror, I headed out the door.

I could never forget the look in Azuya's eyes.

However, it was to be expected. Love was never fair and their situation was no exemption. Suoh had to pick one. And in the process, the other would be left alone and hurt. That was love – the combined pleasures of heaven and pains of hell.

I bowed to my partner, greeting her wordlessly. She smiled faintly but only briefly before the curtains opened. The crowd applauded. It was show time.

The melody that the flute produced was melancholic, the sorrow of its owner flowing in those notes. My hands flowed with the music, sharing her emotions, producing a familiar song.

A song of the heart.

Suoh talked to Azuya before she flew to Paris for further studies in the most prestigious music school in the world. It was a proper decision, _that_ I could say, for it was painful to live your life with the one you love but cannot have just right beside you.

But again, there were no words and if there were, there were only little. Suoh asked her to keep the ring saying that he _did_ love her before and that was a proof of it. She smiled, albeit bitterly, before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek for the last time.

The notes heightened, her strings producing every heartache. It was eerily sad yet beautiful at the same time. I glanced at her. She had her eyes closed.

She could not look at Nokoru and he understood that. But he asked his ninja to hand a letter to her. A letter which I presume contained his apologies and wish for her to smile again.

In a way, Azuya has smiled again.

It had taken time, yes, but that was to be expected. A love so deep as hers was not forgotten easily. And I don't think it would ever be.

But wounds become scars and scars will eventually fade with time.

And until that time, we would share a melody of melancholy, a song of longing, a rhythm of heartaches. A tempo we both knew would fade sooner or later. A tune that would be replaced by another.

Someday.

Applause filled the hall. Some were standing, some were crying.

Love was danced with two different sets of steps. One led to happiness, the other led to pain. One produced smiles, the other tears. A tempo that produced two beats.

Nokoru and Suoh had finally stopped dancing the tunes not meant for them and danced the right steps. And even if it meant that Azuya would dance a different step alone, we all understood it somehow. That was the way love worked.

I glanced at her and smiled.

Yes. Someday, there would be a new beat for the both of us. And that dance would lead, hopefully, to our own heaven. Whether we were together or not.

But for now, I would play a song like hers. Play it until it fades into memory.

Until that day comes.

**-Owari**

Thank you everyone. Thank you.


End file.
